There has been a semiconductor memory device which includes a Random Access Memory (RAM), an On Die Termination (ODT) circuit and a Join Test Action Group (JTAG) circuit. The RAM is connected to a data input/output (I/O) port, and the ODT circuit is connected between the data I/O port and a terminal port. The JTAG circuit controls the ODT circuit so that the ODT circuit connects the data I/O port and the terminal port in accordance with a command.
Moreover, there has been a terminal resistor circuit which includes a test resistor circuit and a control circuit. The test resistor circuit includes a test resistor which is connected in parallel with a terminal resistor of the terminal resistor circuit and has a larger resistance than that of the terminal resistor. The controller applies a higher voltage (H) and a lower voltage (L) to the test resistor circuit. The test resistor circuit outputs different voltages in a case where the terminal resistor circuit operates normally and in a case where the terminal resistor circuit is broken.
However, for example, it may be necessary to shift or fluctuate power-supply voltage of the semiconductor memory device in order to conduct a noise margin test of the conventional semiconductor memory device per se.
Since it may be difficult to apply a clock signal other than the clock signal of an operating frequency to the semiconductor memory device in a situation where the semiconductor memory device is mounted onto a circuit board with a Central Processing Unit (CPU) or the like, it may be difficult to conduct the noise margin test of the semiconductor memory device in the situation as described above.
Further, it may be necessary to put the semiconductor memory device into a high-temperature storage in order to conduct a heat test thereof.
The conventional terminal resistor circuit outputs the higher voltage or the lower voltage in accordance with a result of a test of a Large Scale Integrated circuit (LSI). Thus, it may be necessary to shift the power-source voltage or to heat the LSI in order to conduct the noise margin test or the heat test of the LSI, respectively.
As described above, the conventional semiconductor memory device and the conventional terminal resistor circuit have problems in that it may be difficult to conduct the tests.